Puddles
by amxxnda
Summary: Blake hates walking through puddles. Good thing Sun is there to help her out. [Short College!AU drabble]


_Author's Note: A really short drabble on BlackSun. I just love this pair. Might make this into a series of short drabbles. _

* * *

><p>Sun smiled as he looked out the window, the clouds slowly clearing up the sky.<p>

"Guess the rain's over now huh?" he smiled down towards the girl leaning on his chest, her nose buried in a book. Sun wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Blake closer to him. "Should we go now?" he asked, kissing the top of her head, inhaling the familiar scent of lavender.

Blake turned her head slightly, looking out the window. "I guess we can probably go now." he mumbled, inserting the bookmark in between the pages of her book and putting it in her bag.

Sun and Blake were in Beacon University's library. Earlier that day, strong rains started to pour, restricting the two from leaving the library. Blake had wanted to do some research on Remnant's history for her project and Sun, he was just there to accompany her and kill some time.

"I told you it was going to rain." Sun frowned at the cat faunus, who was busy fixing her bag. Because of the strong rains, and neither of them bringing an umbrella, Sun had missed one of his earlier classes.

Blake looked up at the blonde boy in front of her and sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I told you I'd be fine alone." she sighed. Sun took a deep breath and gave off a gentle smile at the black-haired beauty.

"If I wasn't here, who'd cuddle with you?" he asked in a playful tone, prompting Blake to slightly narrow her eyes. Blake was never fond of public display of affection, but Sun took the opportunity he got to show his love for her. Blake rolled her eyes and threw his backpack at him playfully.

"Let's go, we still have classic lit." she turned her back on her boyfriend, walking away. Sun smiled and ran up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the cheek, causing Blake's cheeks to turn a hue of red.

* * *

><p>"Uhm... Sun?" Blake stopped at the library's entrance when she noticed that there was a huge puddle of water in front of the library, and Blake wasn't too keen on walking through the puddle. If it was a bit smaller then she would have been able to jump across it.<p>

"And?" he questioned, looking down at her. "It's just a puddle. We can walk through it quickly." he prompted, grabbing her hand and started making his way towards the puddle. Blake resisted in following him, she knew he was going to try something on her.

"I'm not wearing the right shoes." she mumbled, causing Sun to look back at her with a slightly puzzled look on his face. He looked down to Blake's feet and noticed the problem immediately.

"Suede huh?" he looked at Blake, who just sighed in return.

"I can just wait here until... well... Someone gets rid of it." Blake told him. "You can go on ahead without me. I'll just read my book." she looked up at him and smiled softly. "You shouldn't miss another class because of me."

Sun gave off a scoff as a response, making Blake raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to classical lit without you. Hell, you're the only reason why I took that class so you better be there." he told her, removing his backpack and giving it to her, much to Blake's confusion. Sun turned around and kneeled in front of Blake, his back towards her. "Hop on."

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Do you wanna miss class or not?" he questioned back, looking over his shoulder. Blake pursed her lips unsure if this was going to be a good idea. "Are you getting on or not?"

Blake put on his backpack and slowly climbed onto his back, clinging onto Sun like a koala. Sun stood up, carrying Blake and started walking through the puddle. Blake clung onto him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder, causing Sun to smile at the embarrassed faunus.

"Neptune and Yang sees us." she mumbled against his shoulder, hiding her blushing face when she heard Yang do a catcall (as an intentional pun of some sort). She had to admit though, she liked it when he carried her on his back. Sun chuckled softly, carefully making his way towards the end of the puddle.

"Maybe it should rain more often if I get to carry you around." he told her, only loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Inspired by a story my friend told me between her and a guy who carried her on his back when she didn't want to ruin her shoes. The fluff was just added.<em>


End file.
